The Light Within The Darkness
by Syrenae Ceran
Summary: King Mickey warns Sora of a new evil that threatens him...Sorcha is confused about her past and future...and the power of the Keyblade. Can she find the light within? Or is she meant for the darkness? R&R Chapter One now Up.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts, and any characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

All other Characters belong to me.

**Prologue**

A wave hit softly against the sand, before retracting back from the shore leaving white foam in its wake. One figure sat on the Paopu Tree while another leaned against it, both staring off into the horizon, neither saying a word. A breeze ruffled the spiky brown locks of the boy who was the legendary Keyblade Master, Sora before his gaze shifted to his solemn best friend. He opened his mouth to speak when a far off voice drew his attention.

"Sora!"

Both boys looked over toward the running figure coming at them. A smile graced Sora's features as he pushed himself off the tree and moved around it, followed by the other boy. The figure grew the closer it came and soon she was recognizable as their other friend, Kairi. Her auburn hair fell into her face as she placed her hands on her knees, huffing to get more air.

"What is it Kairi?"

Kairi looked up at the boy who spoke before looking over at Sora again.

"Sora…Riku…Its King Mickey…I found this…"

Lifting up a bottle, the two boys' eyes rested on the parchment inside before it was grabbed by from her hand by Sora. Pulling the parchment out, he threw the bottle aside before unrolling the parchment. Both his friends leaned in to read over his shoulders.

_Sora,_

_A new threat has been found. A threat that is directly against you. The goal to get the ultimate darkness isn't the main goal…The main goal is to get rid of you. Xenahort has been working on a new weapon that will bring about your demise. Please come to my castle immediately for further information. Give Riku and Kairi the news and request that they come along as well. This may affect them as well._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey_

Sora looked up at his two friends in which he received a nod from both of them. Nodding in return he pocketed the letter.

"Let's go then."

"How? I thought the worlds were sealed."

Sora looked over at Kairi as she replied frowning slightly. However, he didn't have to answer for another voice sounded. Both of them looked over at Riku, but his back was to them.

"If the darkness is part of the plan…and Xenahort sent someone after you…Then the doorway to the worlds have to be open…"

Kairi moved to Riku, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sora shifted so that he was blocking Riku's view of the ocean. Kairi was the one who spoke to him softly.

"Riku…You're coming with us aren't you?"

Riku's solemn aqua blue eyes shifted to meet her azure gaze. Her face was pleading while his gave nothing away. His eyes shifted to meet the cerulean gaze of Sora before he sighed deeply forcing his gaze back to Kairi.

"I guess I really don't have much of a choice now do I?"

Kairi grinned and locked her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly while Sora gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"But the moment I have to save your butt Sora…"

"Aw, I saved your butt, Riku, and you know it! Come on."

Sora darted off to the Secret Spot, followed closely by Kairi who was kicking up sand as she ran. Riku, however, lingered back staring out at the horizon again. Dropping his shoulders, he turned and started walking slowly after the backs of his retreating friends. Reaching the Secret Spot, he looked back at the horizon.

"Am I truly part of the light now…?"

With a frown, he entered dropping the vines over the entrance yet again. Inside Sora was using his Keyblade to open the door of this world. Sora nodded to his two friends before jumping into the portal of the world followed shortly by Kairi and last but not least Riku.

There was a blinding light for a moment before the door shut, filling the small cave with darkness.

**_I wrote a Kingdom Hearts fanfic a while ago…and decided I wanted to write another one. So. Here is the prologue to it. I'll update the story as I get the chapters finished. Stay tuned!_**

_**Title may change, maybe not. Stay tuned.**_

**Keyblader of the Heart**


	2. Chapter 1: Kisses, Deaths, and Keyblades

Kingdom Hearts, and any characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

All other Characters belong to me (or through me, to my friends)

**Chapter 1**

**Kisses, Deaths, and Keyblades**

_"You don't want to do this…Sorcha…Listen to me…"_

_"No! It's too late for that!" _

_The sound of metal hitting upon metal rang through the silence as a girl swung an odd looking weapon at the boy, only to be blocked by the boy's similar weapon. Frowning deeply, the girl the boy addressed as Sorcha, stepped back, resting the oversized key weapon on her shoulder. Her yellow eyes flickered over the boy as she gripped his Keyblade tightly in his hands, ready to attack or defend. _

_"My my…What a pathetic little boy you are…Don't worry…I'll…"_

_Sorcha wasn't able to continue her thought for directly behind her there was another clash of metal against metal. With a deep frown, the girl spun around to view what was going on behind her, with the boy moving to look as well._

_"Learn to watch your own back, Stupid."_

_A dark figure moved closer so that Sorcha could see her face. A smirk played on the figure's face as she spotted the grimace on Sorcha's face. _

_"This little twerp, Riku, almost beat your ass down. If not for me saving your pathetic ass, again."_

_"If I would have wanted your help, Maxwell, I would have asked for it you overgrown pigeon!"_

br 

"Sorcha…Sorcha, wake up. Mrs. Lairma is coming…"

A groan came from the sleeping form of a girl, with her head down on her desk. A boy sitting next to her gave her a shove just as the teacher bore down on her. Crossing her arms, the teacher tapped her foot as the girl called Sorcha struggled to open her eyes and focus on her. She gave a cheesy grin hoping to look adorably innocent.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Ms. Hawkins?"

"Yes…Mrs. Lairma. I'm so sorry…"

"Well…then perhaps you won't mind joining me in Detention tomorrow after class."

The girl's head drooped as she nodded "Yes, Mrs. Lairma."

A snickering came from beside her as the teacher made her way back to the front, discussing that night's homework. The girl shifted her gaze to the boy next to her who was smirking at her. She glared before breaking into a grin, giving him a shove.

"Shut up Darragh! It's not funny!"

The school bell rang just then, and they both gathered their books into their bags, Darragh still laughing at Sorcha as they headed toward the door. She gave him a shove as they reached the outside of the school building. They both paused, as they always did after school and looked around the town. The sign that read 'Traverse Town' blinked in many colors like always, and the villagers went about their boring lives.

"So…did you have the dream again Sorcha?"

Confused at how he knew about the dream…before it dawned her and she nodded. She had had these dream lots of times as of late…and of course she would confide in her best friend. Shrugging, she finally replied.

"Yeah…Like always…I'm attacking some boy…with a weapon that appears to be a key…but it's huge…And then… Someone nearly attacks me…and a weird girl with wings…and one of the keys saves me…but… I don't think I'm good…I…think I'm evil or something…"

"It was only a dream…" Darragh shrugged as he spoke.

"Yeah…" Sorcha shook her head and looked back at the people of the town.

Rolling her eyes as a little old man walked toward the town bar, she pulled her skateboard out of her bag and tossed it on the ground. With a glance at Darragh, she ran at the board, jumping on and moving down the stairs, knocking a few younger kids out of the way. The clatter of wheels on stairs behind her let her know that Darragh was following. This was the everyday routine of theirs. They'd leave the school, skateboard to Sorcha's house, say their goodbyes with promises to hang out after they finished their homework, and then Darragh would skateboard home. A smile smirked on Sorcha's face as they reached her house. She turned to face her childhood friend as he spoke.

"Same place, same time?"

"Course. Gotta get a start on that homework first though…or mom won't let me out… So I'll see ya later!"

"Bye Sorcha!"

He gave her a peck on the cheek before he hopped on his board and skated down the road. A frown developed on Sorcha's mouth as she touched her cheek….he'd never done that before… Shaking her head she wandered inside her house, calling a greeting to her mom before sprinting up the stairs to her room. Tossing her bag on her bed, she turned to her mirror after grabbing a scrunchie from her dresser. Her ocean blue eyes scanned her reflection before locking onto her reflected eyes. Darragh's kiss on her cheek still was confusing her, though she didn't know why. She was eighteen and had been on various dates before. A sigh slipped out of her lips as she turned to the side. Sorcha knew why guys liked her….She had a curvey figure that stood out in jeans, boots and her typical spaghetti strap shirt with a jean jacket; brown locks fell in curls around her shoulders and she had pretty blue eyes….but what was with Darragh…Could he…like her for her?

Her thought process was interrupted as yells erupted from outside. Pulling her mind out of la-la land, she dashed to the throwing her curtains open. There was an unusual darkness covering Traverse Town as bizarre creatures darting around from shadow to shadow, attacking town's people on their way.

"Sorcha! Sorcha, down here! Come on! We have to get to the First District!"

Sorcha's gaze shifted down at the boy outside her window. Darragh was ushering at her and she nodded, pushing the window up higher to make a bigger hole to climb through. After moments of carefully scaling the side of her house she was on the ground and running with Darragh, staying away from Shadows toward the Second District.

"Curse my mother for living in the Third District…"

She muttered as they watched another friend be attacked by the black little creatures with yellow eyes. They darted through the Second District and had almost made it to the doors that led to the first when Darragh fell. Sorcha had continued to run for a moment before turning to go back to him, kneeling down and cradling him in her arms. He blinked up at her before fading from sight.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she sat there, confused as to why she was so upset…confused at what happened...unaware that someone was approaching her until their shoes were visible to her eyesight. Looking up, Sorcha gasped before started to scramble backwards. A tall figure in a brown cloak looked down at her. He had an odd shaped weapon in his hand…_An oversized Key!_

"Be still, my child. I do not wish to harm you."

"Who…are you…? What…do you want…?"

"I am Tharone, and I am here to make a bargain with you…unless you wish for the same fate as your friend whom you just lost."

_Darragh…_ The name rang in Sorcha's head as she pushed herself to her feet, wiping away tears. Her eyes lingered on the name before she took another step back.

"What…bargain…?"

"Dear child…I offer you the ultimate gift…of Darkness. The Darkness has the ability to save your friend…to bring him back. All you have to do…" He smirked down at her. "Is accept the Darkness into your heart…"

The cloaked figure raised his oversized key at her heart. "Do not fear the Keyblade. It will give you the power of Darkness." Without an answer, Tharone stabbed the Keyblade into Sorcha's chest causing her to stagger.

Falling back from the Keyblade, Sorcha covered her chest with her hand as a dark aura glowed around her. Her vision started to blur before her as the Darkness absorbed into her and vanished from anyone's sight who might be watching. There was a shimmering around her hand as a Keyblade appeared in her right hand.

Lifting up the black and purple weapon up to look over, her eyes ran over an inscription: _Lost Memories_

"Welcome, child…to the darkness You and your Keyblade…Lost Memories…shall be an unstoppable pair. Now…" Tharone raised a hand behind him and created a dark portal. "Find the Keyblade Master of the Light…and destroy him! With his death, your friend will live again!"

With that, he walked through the portal, leaving Sorcha with her thoughts and her Keyblade.

_**Alright…So this is the First Chapter. X.x It was kind of rough to write…given the fact I lost the original draft. Well…I may redo this chapter…Maybe not…I don't know…I'm changing the rating do to the fact there will probably be some cursing.**_

**Keyblader of the Heart**


End file.
